


Masks

by PoeticNepeta



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticNepeta/pseuds/PoeticNepeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is ____ and you are wearing a mask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masks

Your name is John Egbert and you are wearing a mask. It wasn’t always a mask, though. It used to be just who you were – a kind of derpy, cheerful kid who’s obsessed with some great movies. But, now, it doesn’t seem so important. You still keep up this façade of being the same person you were when you started this game, though. You can’t just become moody, or fall into despair just because everyone is dying around you and you have already died once. No, you have to be strong, you have to be a friendleader and a palhoncho. It is your job to keep everyone together and from flying off the handle. Because, after all, you are the Heir of Breath. You can’t let your friends know that you have been brought painfully back to earth.

\----

Your name is Rose Lalonde and you are wearing a mask. You guess you always have been, and always will be. You are the cool head of the group, the voice of logic streaked with sarcasm. But, in your rare moments of vulnerability, you know that you are just a kid. You aren’t a psychologist, you aren’t a master strategist, and you definitely aren’t an adult, no matter how hard you try to be one. You are scared though. You don’t know why you do most of the things you do anymore. Destroying your first gate was just the start of it. Now you can’t stop destroying things. Addiction is a powerful thing indeed. But if you stop destroying things, what would you do? You just wish this game would end. You are only thirteen after all. But you can’t let the others know that. They need you to be cool, calm, and collected. You wish you could just break down and cry, but you are needed to help make plans, and get rid of the flaws in the ones already made. You are the Seer of Light after all. You can’t let your friends know that you are feeling darker and darker each day.

\----

Your name is Jade Harley and you are wearing a mask. You are the one who is always cheerful, always supportive. You never hold a grudge, and you are kind of cryptic sometimes. But you feel so useless right now. The others are off fighting monsters and making plans, but all you do is sleep and fly around on Prospit. Or all you did do. You loved it there but now you are almost glad that Prospit was destroyed. It might mean that you will be able to stay awake long enough to be actually helpful, if just out of fear of seeing what you saw when your dreamself died. But you have only just entered the medium, while John has already reached Godtier. And you are just going around looking for frogs instead of doing something to help defeat Bec Noir, the monster you helped create, and that you should be responsible for. But the others can’t know that. They need you to be the voice of optimism in a desolate world. You are the Witch of Space after all. You can’t let your friends know that you wish you could just get your head out of the clouds sometimes.

\----

Your name is Dave Strider and you are wearing a mask. You need to stay the coolkid, never showing emotion except ironically. You can’t let the others know that you are terrified of dying, because you know that you already have died a thousand times. You have seen doomed Daves come back and save your ass a thousand times, only to be cut down by Jack or one of your agents. You know that you are only one misstep away from meeting the same fate. Even worse, you are feeling useless. It’s all of the other Daves who are doing the real work. Bro, too, until Jack got him. Then you couldn’t even do anything to save him. They are the heroes. You aren’t one. You always feel like you have something to live up to. But, if the others knew that, they would just freak. “We must be doomed if Dave is flipping his shit.” they would think. You can’t let that happen. You are the Knight of Time after all. You can’t let your friends know that you just want the clock to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction! I hope you like it! Feel free to give me any feedback in the comments


End file.
